


【翔松天】我想

by cranberrycookie0



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranberrycookie0/pseuds/cranberrycookie0
Relationships: Gao "Tian" Tian-Liang/Liu "Crisp" Qing-Song, Lin "Lwx" Wei-Xiang/Liu "Crisp" Qing-Song
Kudos: 3





	【翔松天】我想

1

“真你妈吵啊。”

刘青松把小指上的素圈戒指拿下来，两个指头一捻，小金属圈滴溜溜转起来，跌在桌面上清脆的一声被淹没在音乐里。“注意素质，别骂人。”高天亮句尾依然拖着长音，撒娇似地，不像个普世认识中的北方人。

说起来这事儿还真得怪到刘青松头上，毕竟迟来的是他，一行人就只能坐在音箱边上，承受音波轰炸。明凯见他闷闷不乐，就越过韩金伸手拍拍他后背：“没事的，大不了我们待会再去别处嘛。”

刘青松很少这样攒局，大多时候只有他跟着别人蹭吃蹭喝，从很久以前就如此。做职业选手的时候大家圈子小，生活除了吃喝拉撒就是游戏，约出来容易得很。后来一群人走的走散的散，分道扬镳渐行渐远，再聚首竟成了天大的难事。

这一次人难得地齐，大概是都给难得请客的衡阳国主一个面子，又或许是秋天总是无端引人怀旧。多年后所有人都变了，或多或少，明凯告别瓜皮头留起了时尚发型，时尚到刘青松叫不出名字，韩金的油头也再难得一见，身上的安踏换成了更高端的牌子，金韩泉肉眼可见地瘦了一圈，他旁边的金泰相倒养了些膘，不复当年的形销骨立，高天亮长高了，高过他小半个头，依然戴着那副象征学霸的眼镜，只是举手投足间更多了几分沉稳。

酒端上来，红红绿绿的，杯子，玻璃瓶，光芒四溅，像把四条元素龙绞碎了丢进河道。酒桌上的游戏无非那么几种，却像永远玩不厌似地。在这一层面上，人都是乏味无趣的生物。

但显然有人不这么认为。金泰相很快猿形毕露，酒没喝两口人先嗨了。但不得不说他一直是带动气氛的一把好手，一群人纷纷打开了话匣子。骰子摇过一圈，到刘青松这儿，他果然遭重。愿赌服输，他拿起一杯酒，豪气干云一饮而尽，却险些喷了在旁起哄的高天亮一脸。

难喝，太他妈难喝了。

2

上一次喝这么难喝的酒还是在15年，由头大概是输了比赛，或许更糟，一群毛头小子跑去基地附近的廉价酒吧，说要一醉方休忘却世间烦恼。谁料那酒纯粹是劣质白酒兑色素，难喝又上头，刘青松差点真的和凡尘俗世告别。

在医院醒过来的时候，腿被压得发麻，林炜翔趴在他腿上睡得正酣。刘青松正欲把人弄开，可他看见AD粗黑的眉毛微微皱起来，大概跌入了不甚美妙的梦境。他叹了口气，还是躺了回去。

后来黄琛给他送粥，说林炜翔守了他一夜，就没怎么合过眼。刘青松大为感动，连带着一众队友都啧啧赞叹林炜翔属实中国好队友。他包了林炜翔一星期的宵夜作为报答，队友都开玩笑说刘老板大气，以后都要讨好刘老板。

他只是不想无端欠别人的。可人情债向来都难还清。林炜翔待他越好，他就越被逼上悬崖，进退两难，举步维艰。

林炜翔对他确实好。那时候别人喊他喝酒，流行玩谁响谁喝的游戏。朋友圈一发，酒桌上除了刘青松，别人的电话必然轮番响几遍，来电者正是林炜翔，说刘青松身体不好，让他少喝点。后来只要是有刘青松没林炜翔的局，没人再玩这个游戏，一众酒友痛心疾首：“玩你妈，再玩就把眉交翔给拉黑。”

时过境迁，他们又玩起这个游戏，酒桌上零零碎碎响起电话铃声，他自己也收到了几个电话。可再也没有一道带着点南方口音的声音说：让刘青松少喝点。

3

“真你妈的烦啊。”

小小的银色尾戒被丢出去，从桌面滚到地上，消失在灯光无法企及的黑暗里。高天亮弯下腰，用手机打着电筒找了一阵，终于把那个小东西物归原主。“烦啥呀刘少，喝酒就开心点嘛。”

“酒也难喝，歌也难听。”刘青松捂住耳朵，脸皱成一团。

“有一说一，确实吵。”高天亮转头叫了酒保，“你们这，能点歌不？”

酒保面露难色：“这个我要问问我们老板。”又说，“您想听什么歌？”

高天亮想了想，说：“点一首法老的我想。”

刘青松瞪向高天亮，目光氤氲在酒气里却依然凌厉：“你故意的？”

“什么故意不故意的？”高天亮一脸茫然，“这歌确实好听呀。”

刘青松愣了一秒，颓然垂下头去，漂染银发被灯光染成浮艳的紫色。

4

“你们队的歌神是谁？”

刘青松歪过脑袋想了想，语气却不假思索：“当然林炜翔啊。

忽然叫停了节目导播，说：“这条重录一遍吧，笑得太傻了。”

“没有呀，”导播是个年轻小姑娘，看了两眼摄影机，“明明很帅很可爱。”

“可爱就是傻。”刘青松摆手，“快快快，重录重录。”

他清了清嗓子，将身子坐直了些，花了十几秒整理表情，然后说：“林炜翔。”

导播顺着问：“他平时都喜欢唱什么歌？”

“什么歌火他就唱什么。”

这话倒不假。如果说林炜翔是队里第二喜欢刷抖音的人，没人敢说自己是第一。今天“爱的魔力转圈圈”，明天“若不是你突然闯进我生活”。队员大多都比他更吵，刘青松自己耳机一戴，也懒得管他。

有天从楼上下来，就看见林炜翔摇头摆尾，带个耳机，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕。队友说：“我们队第三个rapper要诞生了。”他不动声色在自己位置上坐下，竖起耳朵去听，只分辨出一句“人来人往谁又在乎他是什么逼脸”，他在心里骂林炜翔粗俗，网上一搜，歌名原来叫“我想”。

不听还好，听过两遍刘青松成功中毒。单曲循环，没日没夜，他背住了每一句旋律，每次发朋友圈都想用歌词做文案。他盯着歌词看，越发觉得“我想”这两个字拥有神奇的魔力。

那时候他和林炜翔还籍籍无名，tcs的岁月黯然逝去，他们流离失所，他们各奔前程。进季后赛，进世界赛，拿冠军，每一个看起来都那么遥不可及。那时候一句“我想”，就能概括他的全部。

他忘了谁说过“成功者都有明确的目标”，就去楼下便利店花十块买了小本子和笔，在扉页一笔一画写下“我想拿冠军”。

小本子是刘青松一个无足轻重又无法割舍的秘密，跟着他辗转主场客场，上海衡阳。他揣着它，在半夜发白日梦，想着一定要把它带去异国他乡，带去举办世界赛的地方。

5

“樱花开了，虽然上海也有，但还是想去日本看，可惜这段时间一直有比赛……”

“明天打LGD了，不想被强队认证。不过杭州好像有很多好吃的，这次一定不能错过。”

“想看宇少公演，啊啊啊为什么我这么忙！”

“想吃麻辣烫小龙虾，但最近爆痘，太夭寿了。”

小本子上的愿望越写越多，大大小小的都有。但他还是每天都坚持记录，相信总有一天其中的一两个能实现。

不知道从哪一天起，总会做奇奇怪怪的事情，比如毫无征兆地把一大袋苹果放在他桌上，又或者他的袜子忽然集体失踪，他找了好久，发现都洗好了整整齐齐收在衣柜里。

他问了一圈，最后林炜翔供认不讳。说买苹果只是顺手，觉得刘青松长得很像苹果，洗袜子也是顺便，反正他自己也要洗也要收。

刘青松觉得莫名其妙。后来此类事件越来越多，他翻开小本子，一页一页地找，果然找到了“想吃苹果”和“真不想洗袜子”的字样。

起初他不信邪，但经过一段时间的观察，他确实发现林炜翔在刻意为之。他的愿望，大大小小，林炜翔在为他实现。

那年夏秋相接的季节，他又写下“我们要拿冠军”。后来他们站在彩带雨里，捧起那座象征至高荣耀的奖杯，所有人都泣不成声，欢欣鼓舞。唯有林炜翔在他耳边低语：“松松，我们终于做到啦。”

那一天晚上，所有人沉浸在胜利的欢乐里，仿佛前路光明如昼，一切混沌都将无所遁形。而他躲进安静的独属于自己的角落里，在本子最后一页写下：“我想林炜翔喜欢我”。

6

高天亮把刘青松恹恹抬起的手挡下，说：“我帮他喝。”

所有人都看向他，刘青松缩在沙发里，身材小小的像个未成年。他吞了口唾沫：“刘少不太行了，喝麻了就没人结账了。”

立刻有人拆穿：“刘少早就已经付完账了。”

“啊。”他端着杯酒，无措地挠头。又有人在一旁起哄：“不就是帮哥哥挡酒嘛，看你们一个个大惊小怪的。”

黄琛很夸张地“哦”了一声。等高天亮一饮而尽，又问：“那天哥给我们讲讲k皇吧。”

高天亮翻个白眼：“k皇有什么好讲的，你们又不是不知道。”

李炫君往嘴里喂薯条，含混不清地说：“别问，问就是爱过。”

卡座里爆发出一阵哄笑声。胡显昭看热闹不嫌事大：“那就大冒险呗，亲一下离你最近的人。”

高天亮下意识朝一旁看去，刘青松依然缩在沙发里，半垂着眼帘，很漫不经心似地睨着他。

他手指绞着衣襟：“这……不太好吧，要不换一个？”

话音未落衣领却猛然被人揪住，刘青松的脸贴得很近，酒气，香水味，喷在他脸颊上，像一场虚幻的梦。那副丰盈的有着优美弧度的嘴唇翘起来，带着无法言喻的嘲弄意味，刺眼又美丽。“你废话好多啊。”

下一刻柔软滚烫的事物贴上来，送到他嘴边上，像熟透的浆果，只消微微用力就能迸出汁水来。周围的嘈杂，谁谁的声音，全都模糊了去。他像被闪电击中，直到刘青松把自己摔回座位，他还木呆呆地站在原地。

刘青松很豪迈地给自己满上一杯，一挥手说：“愿赌服输。”

黄琛嘿嘿贼笑：“我们可都录像了，回头就发出去。”

刘青松愣了一秒，喝了一口酒：“随便。”

7

“我们都录像了，刘少如果请我们恰一顿海底捞，我们就考虑不发出去。”

“你们好烦啊，是不是脑残啊。”刘青松把卫衣帽子拉下来遮住脸。林炜翔拍着他的背，颇为大度地说：“没事，我帮你请了，不用谢谢爸爸我。”

“你他妈还有脸说？”刘青松暴起将他掀翻，“最离谱的就他妈是你。”

录像的始作俑者金泰相在一边大气不敢喘一声。刘青松抢他手机：“来给我看看录了什么？”林炜翔被死死压制，依然垂死挣扎，大叫道：“发给我！发给我！”

屏幕上赫然是刚刚发生的一幕，林炜翔这个逼居然话都不说一声就亲上来。冒险内容是“亲最近的人”，他旁边明明还有金韩泉啊？

合着老子好欺负呗。刘青松把手机往桌上一摔：“视频删了，请你们吃洋房。”

当晚回到基地，刘青松洗漱完毕后被林炜翔拦截，对方穿着满印着哈士奇的睡衣，两条粗黑的眉毛很滑稽地耷拉成八字：“刘青松对不起，今天是我不对。”

刘青松躲开他的目光：“没关系，我不计较。”

“真的对不起，我没想到你会生气。我以为你……”

刘青松忽然愣了，抬头望住他：“你以为我什么？”

“我以为……”林炜翔怔怔地，“我以为……”他咬了咬嘴唇，仰起脸看吊灯，“我以为你不会介意呢。”

刘青松扭头就走，“傻逼吧你。”

他回到房间，点开微信，在对话框打字“你是不是喜欢我？”随即又改成了“你他妈是不是喜欢我？”想了想，又全部删去，正想退出聊天界面，对面忽然发来消息“还不睡？”

他心里咯噔一下：“怎么？”

“我看你刚刚还给程潇点赞。”  
“早点睡了，明天早上还赶飞机呢。”

“行，知道了。”

8

“我去一趟厕所。”刘青松把手机塞进屁兜，留下一道潇洒背影。

胡显昭啧啧道：“今天刘少不太行啊。”李炫君挤眉弄眼：“你知道的嘛，那个人没来。”

周遭爆发出一阵叹息。有人问：“他俩最后是怎么回事？”“还能怎么回事？电子竞技没有爱情，他俩就没在一起呗。”

又有人看向高天亮：“天哥关系近，快给我们讲讲内幕。”

高天亮翻白眼：“我怎么知道。”“刘青松不是你的好哥哥嘛，你俩还睡一间屋。”高天亮把酒杯一撂：“睡一间屋怎么了？睡一间屋又不能改变啥。”

他起身离座：“我也去厕所。”

胡显昭目瞪口呆：“今天都怎么了这是？”

明凯摇头叹息，故作深沉道：“不可说也。”

9

后来林炜翔的小动作渐渐少了，直至完全消失。人都是要成长成熟乃至变得麻木不仁的，这是不可逆的过程。认命般地，他也不再轻易写下一些琐碎的心愿。那个小本子就像被尘封在记忆里，只有刘青松记得。

一切都在冬天结束，宿命般地。他们收拾行李走人，散伙饭，酒局，ktv，合照是拍不完的，他们放浪形骸，纵情欢乐。被相机镜头对准的时候，高天亮挤过来，趴在他肩上，好像一只乖顺的小狐狸。

几小时后图片被释出，官博配文“farewell”，官方得让人不习惯。评论里都说：“天子哥好粘人，野辅szd”，也有人问“我翔子哥不配和国主合照？”

“太丑了”，刘青松在自己的粉丝群如是解释。

原因没有这么简单。是他按住官博的手，把自己和林炜翔的合照删去，当初也是他主动要求换寝，和高天亮住一间。

那时候他的理由是“不想被无端捆绑”，可后来的后来，当他们淡出大众视野，一些事迹依然值得被津津乐道，另一些则被无声地埋进记忆里。

在上海到衡阳的飞机上，刘青松翻出那本小本子，一页一页地翻过，到最后一页的时候，却猛然发觉那张纸不知何时被撕走了。

他的手不可遏制地颤抖起来。

那一刻心脏针扎一样地痛。他想立刻买一张去福清的票，或者去威海。可他不知道该去哪里，就像他乏味又荒诞的二十几年人生，得过且过，逃避不前，就终究迷茫。

10

他知道他喜欢谁，谁又喜欢他。可他说不出来，无法表达。如果一切能畅言无阻，怎么会有遗憾。

一切本就不该是这个样子。

11

“他还有很多梦想必须实现/但需要时间/他想看见太阳却总有乌云遮挡视野”

歌词被抛在脑后，洗手间是一片安静的净土。刘青松在洗手台前，肩膀一抽一抽，说话声淹没在水声里。

他两步上前，把他哥哥扶起来，抢过手机放在耳边。刘青松无力地挣扎，“还给我……”他叹一口气，问了一声：“翔哥？”

“小天？”

“他喝醉了……刘青松喝醉了。”高天亮抿一抿嘴唇，“你挂了吧。”

刘青松的声音越过肩头，带着哭腔：“别挂……”

“好好好，我不挂，不挂，啊。”简直像哄小孩似地，“小天你弄点茶水给他喝一下吧，他还好吗？没有吐吧？”

“……他没和你说什么奇怪的话吧？”

“啊？”林炜翔似乎感冒了，吸了两声鼻涕，“没，没有啊。”

高天亮觉得自己也上头了。“你今天怎么不来？”

“我……”对方沉默了好一会，声音哽在喉咙里，“我来不了啊……”

听筒里掀起巨大的声浪，险些将他击倒。一道尖锐的女声尤为刺耳：“是个女孩，母子平安！”

刘青松瘫在他肩上，背一抽一抽，彻底没了声息。

12

路灯的光白森森，照进出租车里，海水一样，一浪一浪漫过刘青松脸庞。高天亮把头靠在车窗上，塞上另一只耳机。

“我想睡在梦里，醒在梦境。”

\-----fin-----


End file.
